


Wonderland

by ThenaNz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThenaNz/pseuds/ThenaNz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a lonely boy who meets Niall at the pet shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> For any one who is reading this Thank You.

"Hi Welcome to Pet`s Unlimited if you need any help just let me know"said the cashier named Amelia."Thank you I will let you know."said Harry looking around at the pets.

Harry walked around looking around at all the animals but,his main goal was to find the cats,because he loved cats.

Harry then saw a blonde man stocking up the dog food when he asked the man,"Excuse me Sir,Where are the cats?" The blond man,Niall,as his name tag says said,"there over on aisle 15 actually the next aisle."Niall said with a smile.

Harry walked away smiling at this beautiful man Niall he was Harry`s type,Blonde hair,blue eyes and a cute little bum.

Harry made it over to the cat aisle immediately and started looking at all the furry little creatures some staring right at him some and some sleeping.

"Umm,Sir....""I`m Harry""Okay well Harry you dropped this and I saw it under the cases so here."Niall smiled and handed it to Harry."Thank you so much I would hate to lose this wallet""Harry so what kind of cat are you looking for today""Well Niall actually im just really lonely and I needed something or someone to not be as lonely and well uhhh I mean yeah I just needed a cat I guess since I dont have like a person so yeahhh."

Niall stared at Harry taking in his features then answered   
"Oh, m` sorry about that mate but I could give you my number and we could get together I mean you seem like a really nice guy and yeah I would like to hang out so yeah ill give you me number and we could meet up"Niall said and he scribbled the number onto a crumpled piece.of paper and handed it to Harry and said"You wont be needing a cat anymore."

Harry looked at Niall smiled and then Niall kissed Harry`s cheek and walked down the aisle and left Harry standing there

**Author's Note:**

> This is fluffy as ever but the next chapter will be better


End file.
